Nasty (?) MafiaCrimeboys
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: In which Akira is Enma's and Tsuna's boyfriend, still ends up in Tokyo on probation, and shenanigans eventually ensue. A series of (hopefully) inter-connected one shots. Akira/Enma/Tsuna.


Summary: In which Akira is Enma's and Tsuna's boyfriend, still ends up in Tokyo on probation, and shenanigans eventually ensue. A series of (hopefully) inter-connected one shots. Akira/Enma/Tsuna.

 _Note: I'm… just going to do this at my absolute leisure. Zero efforts._

 _Update schedule: whenever I have something written._

 **Warnings: No Coherent Time Line Whatsoever, Don't Expect Some Serious Plot Or Anything Of The Sorts, SO Self-Indulgent It Probably Puts Most Of My Other Self-Indulgences To Shame, These Kids Are Full Of Sin, Akira Be Charming The Pants Of Tsuna And Enma, The Dangers Of Max Charm Akira, Did I Mention Sin? Sin, Brief Contemplation Of Murder.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR or P5.

.

"It's late," Morgana groused, his eyes narrowed at Akira, "You should go to sleep."

Akira ignored him as he took out his phone, and Morgana's already narrowed eyes narrowed even further; Akira hadn't ignored him outright like this during the week Morgana had spent with him, what caused him to start _now_?

(Teenage rebellion? Well… it wouldn't be out of place…)

"I'm video calling," Akira said, short and to the point.

Video calling? Morgana blinked; that was right- Akira clearly wasn't related to Boss, so he must have had a reason to be staying at Leblanc.

(Morgana heard the students of Shujin whisper about Akira in the hallways, but he didn't bring it up as it wasn't any of his business. That, and Morgana honestly didn't believe the rumors; Akira wasn't the type to needlessly lash out with violence, even Morgana knew that.)

Unable to shake his curiosity, Morgana slinked towards Akira who was sitting on the bed, and joined him on top of it.

"Who are you video calling so late at night?"

"My boyfriends."

Ah, his boyfriend-

 _His boyfriends?!_

Morgana's eyes flew open in shock before he narrowed them at Akira, "What are you doing calling your boyfriends so late at night? Shouldn't you all be asleep?"

Akira huffed in amusement, "Not when you have too much work to do during the day."

"Work?" Morgana cocked his head to the side, "Then shouldn't they be resting now?"

Akira shrugged with one shoulder but didn't respond, not that he would have had the chance as the call connected at that moment.

As two figures came into view on the screen, a shout echoed out through the phone's speaker, "Akira!"

"Hey," Akira responded, his expression softer than any Morgana had seen since he came into contact with Akira.

"We missed you!" The one with messy brown hair looked on the verge of tears, "Why did you have to be on probation? Why can't I find any clues in your case to know who was responsible? I hate this."

The other one, a red head with compass like markings for pupils in his equally red eyes, put a calming hand on the other's shoulder, "You know why you shouldn't be involved, Tsuna. Murder is not the solution."

'Tsuna' opened his mouth to argue and Akira shook his head, "It doesn't matter what Reborn says, you know you can't always afford to leave a trail of corpses behind you. Enma, can you keep him occupied until my probation is over?"

'Enma' blinked, "I'll make sure to keep him tied to my bed."

Tsuna looked conflicted while Akira allowed his lips to quirk in one of his signature Joker grins, "Looks like you'll be having all the fun without me, oh woe is me. Cock-blocked by being on probation."

Tsuna looked contemplative, "Phone sex?"

Enma raised an eyebrow while Akira appeared to be considering it, and Morgana hissed, scandalized.

Enma's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape, "Akira, was that a cat I just heard?"

Akira sighed, "Yeah." He angled the direction of the camera towards Morgana, "His name is Morgana. Morgana, these are my boyfriends, Tsuna and Enma."

The aforementioned boyfriends didn't seem to notice how Akira talked to Morgana like he perfectly understood what Akira said, instead, they were busy cooing over Morgana.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Tsuna gushed, and Morgana curled his lips in dissatisfaction; Akira's boyfriend or not, it didn't give him the privilege to gush over Morgana like he was a _real cat_!

"Look at him, he looks so disgruntled!" Enma's eyes sparkled, "It's just so adorable."

Morgana aimed a scowl Akira's way; Akira, the traitor, looked to be enjoying the situation. Morgana hissed at him.

"Alright, enough gushing about the cat," Akira interjected, sounding like he was suppressing his laughter, "Should I be worried that he's going to steal my boyfriends away from me?" Here, Morgana made a face, inciting a few chuckles from the trio, "Should I up my Charm Game?"

Enma laughed softly, "Don't worry, Akira, you're still our favorite cat."

Akira sniffed, "I should hope so."

Tsuna grinned slyly and winked at Akira, "And upping your Charm Game? Love, I don't think us mere puny mortals can even handle your sheer presence if you do; the whole world will drop to its knees before you."

"You _flatterer_ , you." Akira's voice dropped an octave and his eye lids drooped to a half mast as he sent a particularly scorching look through the camera.

Enma rubbed the bridge of his nose as a spectacular blush crept up his neck, "Don't get Tsuna riled up, please, we still have to wake up early tomorrow."

Tsuna merely chuckled breathlessly; and Akira sent a filthy grin the duo's way in response.

Morgana hissed and unsheathed his claws before he dug them into Akira's leg, "Go! To! _Sleep!_ "

"Damn, cock-blocked by the cat."

.

End


End file.
